This invention relates to dispensers for packaged bandages and the like, and particularly to dispensers of the type of which can be used to dispense single flat packaged units, with power supplied either manually or electrically.
Packaged adhesive bandages are typically sold packed in a metal or cardboard package or canister. Each adhesive bandage is individually wrapped to maintain sterility. To use one of these bandages, the user must open the canister, and either pluck a single bandage therefrom or empty some or all of the contents of the canister, make a selection, and return the remaining bandages to the package.
While the need for efficient dispensing of adhesive bandages may be great in the context of families with small children, it is all the more pronounced in clinical settings. In doctor's offices, emergency rooms and medical laboratories, adhesive bandages are used often, especially to cover the small wounds created when blood is drawn for diagnostic testing.